


Not a Demon

by MalecAcid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, POV Magnus Bane, This is less than 200 words and im not sorry, Warlock Magnus Bane, this is v short 😔😔 i do not care, tis important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: Magnus Bane is not a demon.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Not a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly and it is very short and I don't even know why I'm posting it I just like it a lot kfksmfkskdk and I hope you do to!! 
> 
> Also yes the title is a tgp reference leave me alone kfkskdksk

Magnus would never say that he had a 'demon side' like the Clave tried to say all downworlders had. 

He definitely had a past, though. A past with things he would now consider evil and cruel when he used to think they were normal. A past where he was made to do those evil and cruel things. 

Magnus never wanted to go back to that, though. Did he ever think about it in his lowest moments? Of course he did. 

Camille had left and he thought, oh, maybe I was happier that way, doing whatever asmodeus said to do, but in the end he knew that he wasn't. All he did that hundred years ago was bend to his fathers will, doing things that he now constantly tried to forget about. 

He didn't have dark thoughts about killing everyone and everything around him like the Clave tried to convince others of. He didn't have dark urges creeping up in him, begging to be let out. He wasn't a demon. 

He was a warlock.

**Author's Note:**

> This is to all the fandom hoes that try to say Magnus has a dark abusive side 🥰🥰🥰 hate you all


End file.
